Golden Eyes
by Neko-Mei
Summary: [Shonen Ai] Kai made a promise to Takao, but he is finding that promise very difficult to keep. [One Shot]


**AN:** _Hey, I know I've been really lazy and haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry about that, but I just haven't been in the mood to write. I got this little one-shot down though, so I hope you guys like it. (: I'll try and get some of my chaptered fics updated soon. n-n;;_

_I used Japanese names, so Takao is Tyson – and yes, this is shonen ai. (Boy X Boy)_

**_Disclaimer: _**If beyblade _really_ belonged to me, do you think I would be writing fanfictions about it?

* * *

**Golden Eyes**

* * *

He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. Kai had never seen anything quite like him. Of course, there were others. It wasn't as if those feline features were a great rarity, but he had an exotic quality all to himself. It was probably his Chinese background that made him so attractive to look at. He was without a doubt the cutest thing Kai had ever seen – perhaps cuter than even Takao. Kai felt a twinge of guilt as he thought this. He _loved_ Takao, he shouldn't even be considering doing this… but it was so hard to resist. 

He glared down at the other, knowing even as he did so that it would have no effect. Those bright, golden eyes continued to stare up at him imploringly. Kai didn't understand how he could sit there, looking up at him, so innocently. Didn't he know what he was asking him to do? No, of course he didn't, he didn't know about Kai and Takao. No one did. They hadn't gotten around to making their relationship public yet – but even so, there was no excuse…

Takao had always been somewhat jealous of how close Kai was with the picture of cuteness now sitting before him, looking up at him beseechingly with golden orbs. Kai had always scoffed at this before, telling Takao that he had little reason to be jealous over Kai being with _him_. Sure, Kai spent a lot of time with him, but he could never replace Takao. It was true; Kai told himself firmly, nothing could replace the love he had for Takao.

But the temptation of those golden eyes was always hard to resist. Kai had tried and failed before. He had felt horribly guilty having to tell Takao, especially after seeing how outraged Takao had become. However, eventually, Takao had grudgingly forgiven him. Takao was always very forgiving. This made Kai smile slightly, but it quickly vanished when he noticed the golden, feline eyes flicker hopefully.

He wondered if Takao was worried about why he was taking so long. He wondered if Takao had already guessed where he was and why he was late. Gods, Kai hoped not. How was he going to explain to Takao that he had broken the promise he had made earlier, and deliberately gone to see _him_ on his way home? Kai had meant to go straight home and not see him, he really had, but he had found himself there anyway.

It was only meant to be a quick, short visit. He had never meant for it to drag on even half as long as it already had. He hadn't meant to get lost in those adorable golden eyes. They were still staring at him, unblinkingly, beseechingly – pleading with him. Kai knew that _he_ didn't want him to leave. He would probably appreciate what Kai had to offer far more than Takao did. While he knew that Takao loved him, and he shouldn't think that, he also knew it was true… and if Kai gave him just a little of what he had, it wouldn't hurt would it?

Takao would never know.

Only, that wasn't true. Takao would know, he would see that marks that _he_ would leave on Kai's pale skin with his sharp teeth. Besides, Kai had promised Takao that he wouldn't do this anymore, and Takao had believed him. He shouldn't be taking advantage of Takao's trust. With great effort, he turned away from those golden eyes.

Kai had almost made it out the gate when _he_ called mournfully from behind him. Before he could stop himself, Kai had turned around and was staring back into those beautiful golden eyes once again. He tossed up his arms and gave a loud sigh of resignation.

"Fine!" He began to unzip his jacket.

He reached into the inside jacket pocket and pulled out the beef jerky, the jerky that he had _promised_ to save for his boyfriend. He glared down at the scrawny, smoky-coloured stray cat that was sitting before him, and began to open the bag of jerky. Seeing this, the cat meowed mournfully again, coming up to rub against Kai's leg and leaving grayish tinted cat hairs all over his pants.

Annoyed, Kai tossed a piece of meat out, knowing from past experience that the deceptively cute thing would bite his fingers if he tried to hand feed it. The cat meowed happily and trotted over to claim its prize.

"Well I hope you're happy," Kai told it, knowing full well it wasn't listening to him, "Takao's going to have a fit when he sees I gave you his jerky, _again_."

* * *

_**AN:** Haha! I bet you all thought Kai was with Rei, didn't you? Well, even if you didn't, I hope you still liked it. Anyways, please review and stuff! (:_


End file.
